Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfB/TropicalStormChapsteck
TropicalStormChapsteck (10.7%) * Never thought I would vote in an RfB during my stay here, but it's happening! Normally I'm a bit tough on requests, but I'll be nice and civil like usual on this one. But I'll start: you are quite active on chat yes, which is to be expected. Your activity on the wiki, however, is a mishmash of forum activity and categorization edits. We all do categorization edits, but the forum edits concern me a bit as the Forums will be retired, replaced by Discussions, and the edits you make on Discussions will be separate from those on the wiki, so I can expect a drop in your wiki activity in that case, regardless if you use Discussions or not. That's not what I expect for a bureaucrat. ::You seem to have learned from the past leaking incidents, so kudos to you. You also seem to participate in the administrative discussions most of the time, though you usually take a strongly neutral stance and based on my previous experience with that, things won't work as well for you. It also looks to me that this request was rushed, seeing as RfBs were just opened recently. Lastly, comparing your activity to those of the other admins, it seems you are the least active of the four we have in here - Roy, Farm, and Cooper are significantly more active than you and their edits are more diverse. Overall, I would say this request is premature, especially considering the fact you could have just waited a few months to see if you would be promoted. I will oppose this request. Best of luck! : StrawberryMaster Talk | 11:45, 9 Nov 2019 * It must have taken a lot of guts to make this request, and having known you since your arrival on HHW, I think I can sympathize with being admin for so long. That being said, however, I do have some concerns i'd like to address. First is your chat behavior. I see very little enforcement from you and I'm not sure if you take your job too seriously, and I think that for such a high position, it is paramount that you show that you care. I also think that you could be more active on the chat when you are there. Obviously you have life to deal with and stuff, everyone does, but I think you could be a smidgen more active. And let's not forget: we don't want a bureaucrat who doesn't care about online security. We know you've been taking steps towards improving, but we need to know that Peri or someone else won't hijack your account and leak secret data. Regardless, best of luck to you. - MASTERGARFIELD 12:22, November 9, 2019 (UTC) * I'll be honest Chap, your chat activity is getting better I'll give you that. However like SM said above, wiki activity is also incredibly important to become a bureaucrat (or any administration position really). Until your activity improves I will remain opposed to a bureaucrat promotion. Also I agree with MG, we don't need your account compromised and do not so good things. Best of luck to you. --Hypercane (talk) 12:31, November 9, 2019 (UTC). * Hey Chap! I think I'm going to combine what everyone else has already said so sorry is that is inconvenient. You addressed your wiki activity and to be honest, I have poor wiki activity a lot so I can sympathize with that. Heck, I was even promoted to rollback in the midst of a wiki hiatus. Your chat behavior is also poor. I've never seen you (or can remember seeing you) enforce rules. That's my biggest take away. Although the others mentioned maturity, I've been plenty of times where b-crats were immature and acted strange. I'm going to be lenient on this and go neutral. --WeatherWill 13:17, November 9, 2019 (UTC). * Sorry to have to say this but I’m opposing this as well, mainly because the others have a point. Your activity for a senior admin right now is low and you don’t really seem to be active a whole lot. Plus, like others have said, you have acted strange at times and haven’t enforced a lot of rules, and I don’t think a Bcrat should behave like this. Best of luck anyways! --MarioProtIV (talk) 15:07, November 9, 2019 (UTC) * Hi Chap. I'm sorry, but I cannot support you becoming a bureaucrat at this time. You have had admin rights longer than any other administrator currently, but you barely use them. I don't see why having bureaucrat is so necessary for you when you hardly take advantage of the rights that you already have. In addition, you don't take the privacy and security of your account seriously, as other people get on your computer and do things from your account. For the most recent incident, your account had to be sent to #the-punished until you regained control. Since bureaucrats cannot be demoted by others on the wiki - only by the individual with the bureaucrat right - I fear what someone could do to the wiki if they managed to get on your computer again while you were a bureaucrat. Your wiki activity/edit count is abysmal. Bureaucrats need to have a strong presence across the entire HHW platform, and your lack of any kind of major editing on the wiki prevents you from having this. I also fear that given your behavior on chat, many of the regular users would not take you - or worse, stop taking the other bureaucrats - seriously. I really don't see you as a bureaucrat until these issues are fixed and you start taking major steps in the right direction. For now, I remain opposed. Best of luck! Sassmaster15 (talk) 15:13, November 9, 2019 (UTC) * As much as I would wish to help you out here, I have to say the same as everyone else. You really aren't online speaking much, nor do you really show much improvement in wiki activity. Given time, you could make it to be a bureaucrat, but at this time, listen to what the others said, and try again later. I wish you the best of luck. FCX